


PJ day

by LostinFic



Series: Hardy x Hannah ficlets [26]
Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: Unapologetic established relationship fluff that no one asked for. A lazy morning in the little blue house by the sea.
Relationships: Hannah Baxter/Alec Hardy
Series: Hardy x Hannah ficlets [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/159539
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	PJ day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @zvpstuff beautiful art of Hardy in comfy clothes.

Hannah stretched lazily across the bed. Bright morning light danced behind the sheer curtains. Outside, sea birds chatted. She would miss this place.

Rubbing her eyes, she padded out of the bedroom. Much to her astonishment, Hardy was still at home. He was sitting outside, on the steps, drinking tea from his “worst cop” mug, and thumbing through a book of poetry she’d forgotten out there. He wasn’t in his usual suit and tie, but in sweatpants and a dark green Henley.

She slipped a cardigan over her shorts and camisole and joined him. 

Morning sun shimmered across the bay and mellow waves lapped at the concrete in front of the little blue house. The clear sky promised a beautiful spring day.

“Hey you,” she said softly. “Why aren’t you at work?”

“Called in sick.”

“Aw.” She pouted and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

“I’m not sick.”

Hannah’s mouth gaped in mock outrage. “You lied to the police?”

He laughed and encircled her waist until his face was pressed against her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair, the sunlight made it look more ginger.

“Does this have to do with my returning to London tomorrow?”

“Absolutely,” he said. “Did you have anything planned for today?”

“Replying to emails, writing, nothing I can’t put off for one day. What do you have in mind?”

He shrugged. “Don’t really know what to do on a day off.”

Hardly surprising coming from a man who worked on Sundays and Christmas.

Hannah contemplated her options. “I think, first on the agenda—”

“Agenda?”

“ — is cuddling.”

She sat in his lap and nuzzled his neck. He smelled of tea and warm cotton. She wanted every morning to be like this.

“Did I mention pajamas are mandatory?” she said. 

“All day?”

“Of course.”

“Even if we need groceries?”

“Especially if we need groceries.”

She tilted her head back, just enough to see his face. He was smiling, thin lines fanned out from the corners of his eyes.

“The second thing on the agenda,” she said, “is kissing.”

“Good.”

He cupped her cheek and she felt his smile against her lips. It was a slow and tender kiss, devoid of urgency or distraction. Only the pleasure of a physical connection. His hand slipped under her top, long fingers spread across her lower back. She shivered.

When they parted, she rubbed her nose tip against his, and he pecked her lips again. 

“What’s the third thing on the agenda?” he whispered. 

“Are you done kissing me already?”

“You’ve got morning breath,” he joked, scrunching his nose.

“Oi! Just so you know, the third thing is you make me coffee.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Do I, now?”

“Mhm”

“Do I cook you breakfast as well?”

“Let me see…” She pretended to flip the pages of an invisible planner. “May 5th… yep, you cook me breakfast. See, it’s written right here.”

“Alright. If that’s written… Oh, what’s that at 11?” He put on his glasses and looked closer at her empty open hands. “You give me a massage?”

“If it says so, I have to do it. But we’re not done snogging yet.”

“No, I don’t think we are.”


End file.
